The disclosed invention is directed generally to devices that help promote proper hand posture in use of a musical instrument and more specifically to devices directed to promoting an ergonomic (vertical) alignment of the wrist-to-hand posture of a player of a stringed instrument such as but not limited to a violin.
Maintaining the correct wrist posture is critical when playing an instrument such as the violin, viola or fiddle as it affects a player's ability to reach all of the strings on the fingerboard and the ability to perform more advanced playing techniques such as vibrato. The ideal position of a player's wrist is upright, meaning approximately in a vertical, linear alignment between the player's left hand and left forearm. Disclosed is a device that inhibits the player's ability to collapse his/her wrist against the neck of the instrument, a condition commonly referred to as “pizza hand” or “waiter hand.” A player, especially a novice, is tempted to adopt a pizza hand posture for the wrist, to support the instrument's neck similar to the wrist-hand posture adopted by a waiter carrying a tray. However, a pizza hand is not desired for ergonomic reasons and for the reason that such a posture inhibits a player's ability to reach the strings of the instrument. The majority of a player's time is spent in independent practice and outside of the traditional lesson setting with an instructor present who can prompt the player to correct and adopt the preferred wrist-hand posture. Time spent in independent practice creates a risk of learning the incorrect posture which then needs to be corrected or re-taught in lessons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,857 to Lockwood entitled “Self-Corrective Wrist Positioning Practice Device” is directed to a device that is placed on the hand and forearm of the player. The device employs negative reinforcement to promote proper wrist alignment by physically applying pressure to the player's forearm and hand area potentially causing discomfort and irritation. The known device which offers an invasive solution is not readily independently usable by very young players because of its manner of attachment and the use of the device may require the assistance of an adult instructor who will place, adjust the device properly.
Thus what is needed is a device that promotes the teaching and/or learning of a proper wrist alignment for a player of a stringed instrument where the device is simple in construction, relatively inexpensive to construct, easy to use, easy to remove and re-place on demand, delivers a non-invasive solution and is amenable for use by players of any age. The disclosed invention may be understood with the help of the disclosure below and including the attached drawings.